The present invention relates, in general terms, to improvements in means for handling a line, rope, hawser, chain, cable or the like. More particularly, but not exclusively, the invention relates to an improved device for engaging and disengaging a line rope, hawser, chain, cable or the like, particularly suited for use in a nautical sense.
For ease of explanation, throughout the following specification the expression xe2x80x9ccablexe2x80x9d will be employed. It should be understood, however, that such expression is intended to include within its scope or meaning a line, rope, chain, hawser or in fact any elongate material used for interconnection, anchoring or moving of vessels, etc.
Throughout the ensuing specification reference will be made in more detail to a particular and preferred embodiment of the present invention, involving a spring-loaded arrangementxe2x80x94being the equivalent of a bollardxe2x80x94for use in conjunction with a cable and, for example, an associated anchor on a marine vessel of any given type. It must be realised, however, that the invention is not to be considered to be restricted to that preferred embodiment. In actual fact the device or apparatus in accordance with the present invention lends itself readily to usage in any context wherein a vessel is to be moored or anchored.
Bollards or the equivalent are traditionally used on sea-going vessels, for example, for securing hawser rope, anchor chain or the like, not only when the vessel is moored or at anchor, but also when the vessel is moving or drifting without being in any way moored or anchored. Past experience has shown that, if moored or at anchor, with the anchor set, stress shocks can be induced in or suffered by a vessel, caused to the sudden imposition of an excessive force on the bollard or anchor means due to any movement experienced by the vessel itself. Such movement could be caused by a variety of means, as for example by drifting of the vessel from its place of moorage under the influence of currents, etc. The end result of such stress shocks can take a variety of forms. By way of example, it has been known that such stress shocks can give rise to actual breakage, as by snapping, of an anchor chain. Other possible undesirable effects include release of the anchor from its hold, snapping of the bollard from the deck of the vessel, etc.
Various attempts have been made in the past to avoid the onset of such stress shocks. For example xe2x80x9cbungeexe2x80x9d type or extensible ropes have been employed for purposes of anchoring or mooring, rubber or the like shock absorbing material has been appropriately placed around a bollard or, in the alternative, an inordinately long length of cable or rope may have been employed. Such have proven only marginally satisfactory, however, in turn giving rise to other problems.
Another problem associated with the prior art arrangements as in use has involved the keeping of an anchor chain or the like securely in place in the vessel, against unwanted or undesirable release, when the anchor is not in use.
The present invention seeks to overcome the problems and disadvantages associated with the prior art by providing an improved arrangement/apparatus, for use in conjunction with a rope, hawser, chain, cable or the like, for the purpose of anchoring or moving a seagoing vessel.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention there is provided an apparatus or assembly for the selective engagement and/or disengagement of a cable (as hereinbefore defined), said assembly including a base or cradle member adapted to be mounted on or to a given surface, as for example a boat hull or the like, and a cable receiving and retaining means adapted to be releasably attachable to said base member, said cable receiving and retaining means including: a housing which is adapted to be releasably attachable to said base or cradle member, said housing including guide roller means at or in the vicinity of one end thereof for controlling the movement of said cable; and means for capturing said cable, said capture means being adapted to allow for selective and progressive relaxation and/or tightening of said cable, said capture means being biassed so as to normally adopt a position within said housing at the end thereof remote from said guide roller means, and wherein said capture means is formed from opposed elongate arm members having a web extending therebetween and along at least part of the length thereof, said web including, at its uppermost free edge, a slot disposed substantially centrally thereof, said slot being adapted to receive, and releasably retain against unwanted removal, said cable.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided an apparatus or assembly for the selective engagement and/or disengagement of a cable (as hereinbefore defined), adapted to be mounted on or to a given surface, including a cable receiving and retaining means, said cable receiving and retaining means including: a housing which is adapted to be releasably attachable to said surface, said housing including guide roller means at or in the vicinity of one end thereof for controlling the movement of said cable; and means for capturing said cable, said capture means being adapted to allow for selective and progressive relaxation and/or tightening of said cable, said capture means being biassed so as to normally adopt a position within said housing at the end thereof remote from said guide roller means, and wherein said capture means is formed from opposed elongate arm members having a web extending therebetween and along at least part of the length thereof, said web including, at its uppermost free edge, a slot disposed substantially centrally thereof, said slot being adapted to receive, and releasably retain against unwanted removal, said cable.